


B.A.P song series: Blind

by rosegukk



Series: B.A.P song series [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Yongguk blinds you from his life.





	B.A.P song series: Blind

The icy wind cuts through his thick padded coat and the sleet pricks his exposed cheeks like thousands of needles, yet he continues quickly down the sidewalk with his head dipped low. He has to see it for himself; he has to know if his gut feeling is correct. His heart screams its wish that it won’t be. 

Yongguk arrives, breathless, in front of your house but stands still in the shadows across the street. He ignores the numbness that coats his cheeks, the sting of ice against his eyes, and focuses his gaze on your front door. His heart thunders in his chest, begging, pleading for the universe to not be so cruel this time; to spare him just this once. The universe remains silent to the cries.

He is unaware of how much time passes, but as the cold creeps its way past his extremities your door finally opens. A strange man steps out onto the sidewalk before turning to pull you into a deep kiss. Your laughter is carried on the wailing wind to Yongguk’s ears and the cold inches farther in. The man waves and rushes to his car and before he is out of sight at the end of the street Yongguk mechanically moves forward. He watches as your eyes grow wide at his sudden appearance, your mouth moving in disbelief.

“Yong-“

“Who is he?” Yongguk cuts you off. He stands waiting for your answer as the sleet berates him from all sides. You pull your jacket tighter around you but remain within the warmth of your home.

“He’s just a friend,” you lie. Yongguk knows better.

“You kiss your friends?” his voice is maddeningly steady but you can hear the rage dripping from each syllable. You don’t reply, aware that anything you say will sink you further. “Why?” he asks.

You shake your head, “Any reason I give wouldn’t be good enough.”

“You’re right,” he scoffs, running his hand through his hair, “I must have been crazy to trust you.”

“I’m sorry, Yongguk.”

“Sorry? Are you sorry for cheating? Or are you only saying ‘sorry’ because I caught you?” he asks, the ice pushing in closer to his heart.

“Both,” you admit quietly, “Would you ever be able to forgive me?” you mumble as you reach out to grab his hand. Yongguk rips his hand from your grasp and barks out a wild laugh.

“Forgive you?” he says incredulously, “Never. You are nothing to me now.” The ice penetrates his heart, silencing its meager cries and stealing all warmth and affection he once had for you. “You don’t exist in my world anymore. I will not think of you, I will not speak of you, I will not dream of you any longer.” He spits out his last words, “You are blinded from my sight.”

You take a step back from the force of his words, rendered speechless at his proclamation. Yongguk gives you one last glare before turning on his heel and disappearing into the curtain of sleet. Yet, as he walks a tiny voice speaks up.

You won’t forget her.


End file.
